Casa WinchesterLane 4: Night On The Town
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to "Touched By An Angel" When Sam comes back home he finds a lot of things different, but most of all he is shocked to realize that his brother is in love with Chloe, still he joins his brothers quest to ruin her date with the Mervinator.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville/Supernatural.**

_A/N: Sequel to the oneshots Demon in the House, Casa Winchester and Touched by an Angel._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam Winchester sighed as he stood outside of Casa Winchester-Lane, and hesitated, not for the first time since he'd decided to do this. The dufflebag hanging over his shoulder seemed to weigh more than it had the whole trip, and everything seemed to be weighing down on him, a voice telling him this had been a mistake.

He shouldn't have come.

Sam turned to leave…

…and came face to face with Chloe Sullivan.

The blonde was folding her arms over her chest, smirk present, eyebrow raised. "I wondered how long it'd take for you to bolt and run."

He felt his face warming in embarrassment at having been caught out. "Uhm, _hi_."

Her face broke out in a smile. "Hey." Those sharp green eyes went to the dufflebag and she returned it to him. "You get kicked out of Stanford?"

He winced. "No, not exactly."

By now curiosity made those green eyes lighter as she made her way towards him and he was surprised when she looped her arm around his, pulling him along with her as she made her way to the door. "I'd love to hear all about it, but you'll have to wait for a while, we're all kinda in the middle of something. It's actually good that you're here. We need all the help we can get."

"With what?" Intrigued, Sam didn't even notice that she'd pulled him into the house and was leading him towards the living room.

He paused once his blue/green eyes widened when he saw the living room. It was like an arsenal room empowered for a small army, or militia. "Are we taking on Mississippi?"

She chuckled and gave his arm a little squeeze before letting go and going to check one of the revolvers, working it with professional ease. "Nah, nothing like _that_. It's just that a week ago some idiot opened a Hell Gate and let out a shitload of demons and they've been wrecking havoc like nothing before."

Sam dropped his dufflebag and frowned. "A _hell gate_? Who? Why?"

"Some kid up in Wyoming." Chloe sighed, shaking her head. "We're not exactly sure how or why since the kid went missing after letting countless demons out of the hell hole, but we know it happened. Hunters everywhere are preparing for war."

"Why wasn't I told about this?" Sam asked, frustrated.

Chloe paused, seeming confused. "I thought John told you the other day on the phone to take extra care of yourself?"

"Yes, but he didn't tell me that _hell_ had been opened on earth!" Sam ran his hands through his hair. "I should have been told!"

"Why?" Chloe surprised him by asking. "No offense Sam, but you're a civilian now."

Sighing, Sam looked away.

That was the whole root of the problem.

He'd always thought that after killing Azazel things would go back to normal and he'd return to Stanford and to his life before the demon had messed it all up, but when he'd actually _done_ it Sam felt, well, he felt _empty_. Before it'd been hard for him to fit in, and now he just couldn't pretend that he was just any college student and that the worse things to worry in life were acne, a breakup, and exams.

He'd studied a whole year before he'd finally admitted to what he'd realized the moment he'd returned to Stanford.

"Maybe---maybe I never stopped being a hunter."

Chloe tilted her head before smiling at him. "It's kinda hard to go back after getting a taste of this life, huh?"

Sam nodded.

He knew she could understand. Dean had told him about how she'd been hunting without their father's knowledge, and of what had happened to Lex Luthor, the man she'd loved. She'd vowed to never hunt again, but then little by little she'd returned, and had begun hunting again ever since.

Chloe had lost the person she'd most loved to the supernatural, just like Sam had, and he felt if there was anyone who could understand him it would be her.

Of course, there was always his _father_, but when had John Winchester ever opened himself up for a heart to heart?

"So, where's everyone?" Sam asked, looking around the empty house.

"John and Lois are out back prepping the truck for their hunt. They're going to see Missouri and hopefully she'll give them some pointers to which cases to take. There are just too many for them to decide which takes priority on their own." Chloe put down the revolver and looked up at the sound of something crashing above. "Those two better not be breaking anything again."

Sam's face lit up. "Adam and Max?"

He had to admit that when he'd first discovered that he had two half brothers he'd felt hurt, replaced, and a bit resentful, but meeting the kids had changed that completely. They were _amazing_, and Sam had found himself loving the role of older brother.

"SAM!" Max suddenly called as he hurried downstairs, with Adam parroting his name at his brother's heels.

Sam remembered Dean's phone call that night six months ago when he'd told him that he wasn't the only 'Haley Joel' in the family. Apparently due to some meteor shower seven-year-old Max could sense things before they happened, and four-year-old Adam could move things with his mind.

So it shouldn't have been surprising that Max knew he was there.

The two boys rushed down the stairs and into the living room, throwing themselves at Sam and hugging him.

"When did you get here?" Adam wanted to know, missing his two front teeth so the words came out kinda odd.

"I'm so glad you're staying here now!" Max grinned, not at all at odds in a room filled with weaponry.

"He's _staying_?" Adam didn't doubt Max one bit. "Yay!"

Sam grinned, bending so that he could look them better in the faces. "You two have grown."

"I know, right?" Max asked, pumping his arms. "Look at these muscles! I work out with Dean _every_ evening."

Chloe was biting back laughter from behind them.

Sam couldn't keep his grin back at the pride on Max's face at his near to non-existent muscles. These kids were adorable. "I see that, champ."

Adam tugged at Sam's sleeve, getting his attention.

"What is it, Little Man?" Sam asked, seeing the serious look on the 4 year old's face.

"Are you here to help us defeat the Mervinator?"

"_Adam_!" Chloe cried out.

Max ignored her and turned to Adam. "He _has_ to."

Sam blinked, confused. "Mervinator?"

Max nodded. "The root of all evil."

"Will you guys _stop_?" Chloe groaned, eyes flashing. "I am going to _string Dean by his toes_ for egging these two on."

"_Mervinator_?" Sam pressed, still confused.

"My date for tonight." Chloe finally confessed, looking uncomfortable as she did so. "Everyone in the house has been pushing for me to get out and have a date--."

"Not _me_." Max interrupted, making up a face.

Chloe ignored him. "But the moment I actually _get_ a date everyone falls on him like he's the next _antichrist_ or something."

"His hands are too _sweaty_." Adam made up a face at the memory.

"He's a real _geek_, aunt Chlo!" Max whined. "You're a hot momma! You can do _so _much better! Even _Dean_ says so!"

Chloe raised her eyebrow. "The part where I'm a 'hot momma' or the part where I can do better?"

"Knowing Dean, he said them both." Sam chuckled as he stood, making a face. "_Mervin_, huh?"

Chloe's mouth opened in horrified amusement. "_Not you too!_"

"I'm just saying…" He chuckled, running his hand through his hair. "So, despite hell being on earth, you're still going out on a date with a geek with sweaty hands named _Mervin_."

"Yes well, Dean can't go hunting because he's injured. And I have to stay here taking care of the kids most of the time, so for one night Dean can stay in and I want to go out." Chloe announced defensively. "You have a problem with that, Prodigal?"

Sam straightened immediately like a child being scolded by his mom. "No ma'am."

Chloe suddenly grinned, shaking her head at him. "Go outside and say hello to your father and Lois, they'll be happy to know you're home. I have to go get ready for my date." She paused by the stairs. "And go see your brother. He's been a thorn in my side ever since he got injured and he needs someone else he can annoy."

"Yipee." Sam deadpanned.

Chloe laughed and hurried up the stairs.

Adam frowned, watching her go. "She's gonna get pretty for the Mervinator."

"The source of all evil." Max reiterated with a frown. "He _must_ have some kind of a spell on her. There's no other _way_ Aunt Chlo would go for such a douchebag!"

Adam nodded before turning to Max. "What's a _douchebag_?"

Sam covered Max's mouth before the boy could continue to prove just _how much_ time he spent in Dean's presence. "Why don't you guys show me out to where dad and Lois are?"

"Sure!" Adam grinned and hurriedly led the way, Max and Sam following at a more sedated pace.

The meeting with his father was slightly tense like it would always be, but Sam hugged Lois and smiled at her, genuinely happy to see the taller, brunette version of Chloe. Lois was a truly friendly person, really did her best to make him feel a part of the family, and Dean had told him that she had their father in the palm of her hand---which Dean assured him was funny as _hell_ to watch.

"Have you gone seen your brother?" Lois asked, looping her arm around Sam's. "He's been a pain in the ass since he got hurt."

"_Amen_." John snorted in the background.

Sam chuckled. "So Chloe told me."

Lois' face fell. "She told you about the date she has with the _Mervinator_?"

"The source of all evil." Sam nodded with an amused grin, suddenly seeing where the kids were getting their material.

"It's got to be a spell." John grumbled, rolling up his rope. "No other way _our_ Chloe would stoop so low as to go out with _him_."

"Is he really that bad?" Sam asked, curious due to all the negative comments.

"A _total_ douche." Dean's voice came from behind him.

Sam turned and grinned as he saw his brother with his arm in a cast, leaning against the doorway. "Dude, love the accessory. Really brings out the color in your eyes."

"You're the reason I never missed having a baby sister, _Sammy_." Dean snarked back, smile on place as they hugged each other (each being careful with Dean's cast).

They talked and joked and somehow the question as to why Sam was back was never asked. John and Lois said their goodbies, got their arsenal and with a kiss to their boys were off to see Missouri.

That left Dean and Sam in charge of the household as they ushered Max and Adam inside, Dean telling Sam more indepth about how he'd broken his arm while hunting a ghoul. It'd been a careless mistake, and if it hadn't been for Chloe hunting with him (Max and Adam were being babysat by Clark, a family friend) he wouldn't have made it.

"Damn right Winchester, it'd have made you its little bitch if it hadn't been for me." Chloe's voice reached them, and the four Winchester males looked up as the blonde stood at the top of the stairs, all four freezing at the same time.

Chloe was always beautiful, but tonight she looked _amazing_.

Her hair was let loose in a style that was a mixture of waves and straight strands, her green eyes with smoky shadow around them, a tiny itsy bitsy pleated black skirt was complimented by black high heeled boots, and she was wearing a backless silver shirt.

Sam blinked.

_Dean_ blinked.

Adam's mouth fell open.

Max's eyes narrowed. "You are _not_ going out of this house dressed like that!"

Chloe looked at him and giggled. "Sorry _father_, but I'm not changing."

"But he's the source of all evil!" Max exclaimed loudly, throwing his hands up in the air to punctuate how he felt about that. "You do _not_ dress like that to date _evil_!"

Descending the stairs with an amused shake of her head, Chloe walked passed the males with a deliberate shake of her hips, going to grab her handbag and turned towards them. "Have a good night, guys. Don't wait up on me."

At those last words Dean moved so that he was standing in front of the doorway. "No way. Max is right. Douche's don't deserve dates that dress like that. Go change. A turtleneck maybe."

"Don't make me punch your cast." Chloe threatened.

Sam watched on in amusement.

"_Change_." Dean narrowed his eyes.

Chloe leaned forwards, obviously distracting Dean with the sight of her cleavage, before whispering in his ear loud enough for Sam to hear. "_Make me_."

Dean went ramrod straight, body tense. He looked like he was fighting with himself not to grab her and---.

Sam's eyes widened as suddenly he realized what was truly going on here.

"Didn't think so." Chloe snarked when Dean didn't even move a muscle, a smirk on her face. "You're all mouth and no britches, Winchester." With that she winked at Sam, blew a kiss at the boys, and strolled out of the house in time for someone in a Corvette to drive up.

Adam and Max plastered themselves to the window by the door.

"What does she _see_ in him?" Max grumbled as Chloe got into the car and it drove away. "He drives a _Corvette for fuckssake_!"

"_Language_." Dean mumbled halfheartedly as he went to the window and looked out of it with his younger brothers. "I can't _believe_ she actually went out like that. Has she no sense of decency?"

_Sam_ couldn't believe what he was seeing.

This was something he'd been _dying_ to see for a long time and yet had never thought it would come to pass.

Dean. Was. _Jealous_.

He couldn't believe it.

But then again, now that Sam thought about it, mostly whenever he and his brother would talk on the phone it'd be about Chloe. Dean would be either ranting about her being 'impossible' or worrying about her depression after the Luthor incident, or sharing something funny that the blonde had done.

Sam hadn't thought much about it.

Chloe and Dean were the ones usually home with the boys since John and Lois mostly lived on the road now, and ever since Dean had broken his arm he'd stopped hunting all together, taking care of Winchester (their father's garage) for John.

Sam had just thought that since Chloe was the only one around she was the only thing Dean had to comment about.

He---he hadn't thought it was possible for his brother to actually have _developed feelings_ for the blonde.

It was both amusing and tragic.

Of _course_ karma had to bite Dean in his ass by making him fall in love with the only woman it seemed his charms didn't work on.

If anything, Chloe had him whipped and she _knew_ it.

She _enjoyed_ teasing him, provoking him.

She wasn't taking him or his flirtations seriously _at all._

Sam smirked.

Coming home had just become _that more_ interesting.

Dean finally turned away from the window and looked expectantly at Max. "Dude, did you get it?"

Max had his hand to his head, silent for a moment before nodding. "First he's going to take her on a ride on a carriage in the park, then he's going to take her to have dinner at some smoozy restaurant called Giorgani's, and then they're going to go dancing at the new club that opened, Nostradamus."

Dean snorted in disgust. "Nostradamus? This guy has no _class_."

"_Definitely_ a douche." Adam nodded.

Sam was doing his best not to laugh.

Max turned to Dean. "Let's do this."

Dean smirked. "Right on my man."

Sam suddenly frowned, suspicious. "Let's do _what_?"

Adam turned to Sam. "We're going to save Aunt Chloe from evil."

It took a moment for Sam to realize what the younger boy was saying, and when he did, his eyes widened in shock. "You're going to go and ruin her _date_?"

"We save damsels, bro." Max announced, totally serious. "The Mervinator is _not_ having _my_ aunt. You in or you out?"

"Yeah, _bro._" Dean smirked at Sam. "In or out?"

Sam looked at each of his three brothers before shaking his head. "What's the gameplan?"

This was shaping up to be a _very_ interesting night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This should be a two or three-shot.**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Sam felt like he was in some Twilight-Zone-esque world as he followed behind Dean, Adam and Max. The three ahead of him were acting like they were in some sort of spy movie, ducking behind objects and peering from behind bushes, keeping a close eye on Chloe and her date, Mervin Kringle. Sam, on the other hand, just walked normally and didn't bother ducking or hiding because Chloe and Mervin had just finished their carriage ride and were very much into each other, not noticing anyone around.

If anything, Adam, Max and Dean were calling the attention of others to them for how ridiculous they were acting.

"Over-protective family issues." Sam murmured to a couple of pedestrians who were watching the trio in confusion.

"_Ah_." They nodded, obviously having protective males in their family as well, and moved on.

Mervin turned to Chloe, smiling, and leaning forwards, as if he was going to kiss her.

Max turned to Adam and whispered something.

Mervin slipped on something that wasn't there and fell into the foliage to Chloe's right, completely tangling himself in the bush.

The blonde gasped and went to help him.

Adam and Max high-fived.

Dean ruffled their hair in approval.

Sam sighed, realizing what a bad example having Dean as a role model had been for these kids.

He could see _why_ Chloe felt annoyed with him.

And yet, Dean was Sam's brother, and he'd never seen him this invested in a girl.

With Dean it had to do with being laid.

Everything was sexual.

And if a girl wasn't interested, fine.

He really didn't care because there would be five other girls who _were_.

And yet Chloe obviously didn't see Dean in that way, didn't return his attraction, and he _cared_.

It bothered Dean enough for him to want to sabotage any chance she had with someone else.

It was wrong.

Very wrong.

And yet Sam refused to put his foot down and end this charade.

And that was because he'd never seen his brother like this before, showing _feelings_ the only way his repressed childhood taught him how.

And _anyway_, Sam could see _why_ everyone was kinda shocked that Chloe would ever date the _Mervinator_.

He wasn't a geek.

That was putting it very nicely.

Seriously.

Mervin Kringle was ugly.

He wasn't even that "maybe a makeover can help" kinda ugly!

And yet Chloe laughed and obviously enjoyed herself completely while around him.

She seemed sincerely happy.

And that made Sam feel a little guilty.

It did.

But not enough to stop Dean.

So Sam followed behind the trio as Max continued seeing Marvin's every move before he did them, and told Adam what exactly to do so that the poor sod couldn't complete any romantic gestures towards their aunt. Sam wondered how Max would react when he found out that his eldest brother was interested in his much beloved and jealously guarded aunt. He wondered if Max would make an exception considering it was Dean, or if he and Adam would join forces to ruin any date Dean and Chloe could ever go on.

The thought filled Sam with intense amusement.

That would be an incredible sort of justice.

And Sam would be pointing and laughing if that happened.

But for right now he kept his attention on the date going on right now, as Chloe and Mervin walked towards the restaurant they'd be eating at.

They strolled, arm in arm, talking about some festival that apparently was going to be held later this month.

Mervin seemed to be telling her about the lore surrounding the beginning of said festival, which had had to do with fairies, and Chloe was listening with interest. When he finished telling her the story, he blushed and looked down, apologizing for boring her, and Chloe laughed and pressed a kiss to his cheek, obviously not having been bored at all.

Max and Adam's eyes widened in horror.

Dean's eyes narrowed as he stopped in his tracks. "She kissed him. She actually _kissed_ him!"

"It's the spell." Adam shook his head, seeming more worried than before. "It must be growing stronger."

"We're losing her, soldiers." Max turned to Dean and Adam. "This mission is going critical. We're at Code Red."

Sam's eyebrow raised. "Code Red?"

They ignored him.

"They've reached phase two," Adam commented, motioning to the restaurant.

They turned to see Chloe and Mervin being seated at the table by the plate glass.

"What now, Commander?" Adam looked up at Dean like a soldier waiting for battle instructions.

Dean looked up at Chloe and Mervin, many different expressions crossing his face, before he looked around and noticed a bench. "We hold a stakeout."

The stakeout proved very uneventful, with the four of them squeezed on a bench, watching the pair having dinner in the restaurant across the street.

When the troops grew hungry (and yet refused to leave their posts) Sam went and got them all some hotdogs, which they all chowed down heartily before resuming their guard over the blonde on her date.

Sam had to admit it, he really didn't know Chloe much at all, but she must be awesome to have this sort of dedicated from the Winchester men.

Max blinked and then glared, whispering to Adam.

Mervin smiled and reached over the table to brush the hair out of Chloe's face.

Of course he 'accidentally' ended up knocking over the bottle of wine and spilling the contents all over the table.

Mervin stood, horror on his eyes.

Chloe kept wiping at her skirt and trying to calm him down, obviously telling him it was an accident and she didn't care.

Max whispered to Adam once more.

Mervin smiled at Chloe and went to hug her when he tripped and his hand hit the napkin holder which flew into the candles and the napkins caught on fire.

Chloe's eyes widened and she poured her glass of water over the growing fire, extinguishing it.

Mervin sunk to his seat, looking about to cry.

Chloe reached out and placed her hand in his, smiling tenderly as she squeezed his hand.

Mervin looked so grateful, as if he wanted to cry.

She blew him a kiss, which he caught and placed by his heart.

Dean sighed, just watching them. "What does she see in him, Sammy?"

Surprised at the question, Sam couldn't speak for a couple of moments, before clearing his throat. "He must have a really good personality."

Because in the looks department, the guy was terrible.

"Why does she have to be all _deep_ and shit?" Dean wanted to know, obviously annoyed with her virtue. "Why does _she_ have to be one of the only people in the _world_ to see that Inner Beauty crap?"

Sam shrugged, not having an answer.

Chloe said something with a wicked glint in her eyes.

Her date blushed, which only accentuated his terrible skin condition.

Sam made a face, shaking his head as he winced.

He was usually somehow who tried not to pick people by their looks either...but he had to admit, there was _no way_ would he ever be going on a date with the female equivalent of _that_!

He just couldn't!

So, Sam could understand Dean's consternation at the fact that Chloe didn't notice him-and yet was dating Mervin Kringle.

And seemed to be enjoying herself.

Vastly.

The dinner was just proof of that, and when it was over, she wrapped her arms around Mervin's and let the blushing man lead her out of the restaurant and once more they walked to their next gig, the nightclub.

"So, here ends the stalking." Sam assumed, hands in his pockets.

Adam, Max, and Dean looked at him as if he were insane.

"It's a _nightclub_." Sam explained, horrified. "I think these two are a little too young to be admitted, don't you think?"

"You have _no_ imagination, bro." Max declared.

"No imagination." Adam parroted, shaking his head.

And that was when Sam discovered that the nightclub had an oval, glass ceiling, and when you climbed to the rooftop of the building next to it, you could gaze down into the chaos below.

Apparently Dean, Adam and Max had had this all very well planned.

So they sat down on the roof and watched Chloe and Mervin dancing, having a great time apparently, and whenever Mervin got a little too handsy he'd 'trip' and land on the floor.

By the end of the night, Sam was _really_ beginning to feel sorry for Mervin.

Max and Adam kept watch religiously, staying away from the edge as per Dean's orders.

"I offered to take her here you know." Dean grumbled, folding his arm over his chest. "She laughed and said this wasn't her kinda scene."

Sam raised an eyebrow, looking down at Chloe as she laughed and obviously was enjoying herself.

Dean seemed to slump into a despondency as the night wore on, with Max and Adam falling asleep on Dean's jacket on the rooftop, snuggling together.

Sam, who'd gone for coffee, returned and stood next to his brother, offering him a cup as he watched Chloe and Mervin enjoying themselves.

The brothers watched in silence as the duo finally left, but instead of heading home headed towards the darkened alley right beneath the Winchesters.

Dean went still, tense, obviously remembering how the times _he'd_ taken a girl into a dark alley had ended.

And yet Chloe and Mervin just smiled at each other as they leaned against the wall, their voices soft yet reaching the Winchester above.

"I had a great time." Chloe smiled, turning her head towards Mervin.

"Me too." He admitted, turning his head towards her. "Being a human _sucked_ until I met you."

Sam blinked.

Dean's eyes narrowed.

What exactly had that meant?

"You're a cool guy, Mer, you just needed to find people who accepted you for who you are, and figure out how awesome you are." Chloe turned on her side so that she was facing him, yet still leaning against the wall.

"Thing about humans though-they only care about your physical appearance." Mervin made a face. "They don't care what you are like on the inside if you can't attract them visually."

Chloe sighed. "I wish I could say something in my race's defense, but I can't. We're very superficial."

"You're not." Mervin declared.

Her lips quirked. "I have to admit though, when you first asked me out I was hesitant."

"But you gave me a chance. Something no one else did." He replied, looking down at his feet before looking back at her. "You made my voyage not be in vain, I have learnt all that I am to learn, and now I must return to take my rightful place as heir."

"I wish you could have stayed longer." Chloe sighed. "I really enjoyed our time together."

"And I did too." He sighed. "If it weren't for the fact that your heart still bleeds for him, I would have asked you to return as my Queen."

Chloe gave him a teary smile. "Queen Chloe."

He nodded. "If you need anything, I am always a whisper away."

"_Thank you_." Chloe whispered, reaching out and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Blushing once more, this time Mervin's whole body burst into light, and when it was gone he was no longer the man they'd been spying on all night...but an unearthly handsome being, glowing slightly. There were two gossamer wings sticking out from his back.

Chloe's eyes widened, betraying her utter shock. "Mer? You're..._wow_...you're _beautiful_."

He blushed.

"If you'd come in this form everyone would have wanted to be close to you." Chloe whispered.

"That's the point." Mervin replied. "I wanted to meet someone pure of heart, and I met only one...but at least I can tell my father that there is yet innocence amongst the humans."

He then reached out and pressed a kiss to her lips.

And then he was gone.

Chloe looked all around her before sighing and leaning against the wall.

"_Pure of heart_." She scoffed sadly, pulling a strand of hair out of her face. "Innocence." She looked up at the sky before closing her eyes. "Yeah right."

And with that she turned and walked away.

Sam, completely baffled by what he'd just seen, turned to Dean, surprised to see a little smile on his face.

"Dude?"

Dean looked up at him and smiled. "She's kinda awesome, isn't she?"

Sam just smiled at his brother, in awe at the changes he was seeing in him. "Yeah, she kinda is."

"A fairy, imagine." Dean snorted, shaking his head and turning to where their brothers were snoring. "Lets get these rugrats home."

"Aren't you worried she's going to get there before we do?" Sam asked, picking up Max, who didn't wake up.

"Nah." Dean picked up Adam, his jacket, and they started they way back. "She always takes a detour to where Lex's old home used to be. Every night. We have time."

Sam sent his brother a sideways look but didn't comment.

"You know, he left everything to her." Dean surprised him by saying. "He knew his body was going to be taken over anyway, so the day it was going to happen he brought in his lawyers and transferred everything to her. Now he's gone, and everything's in her name."

Sam was shocked. "Lexcorp is a billion dollar corporation."

"He wanted to make sure she was secure." Dean sighed, looking up at Sam. "He loved her too. And I can respect that."

Sam stopped, watching as Dean continued walking.

His brother was saying, in his own way, that he was willing to wait until Chloe finally stopped truly grieving over her loss.

Dean was respecting her feeling for Lex.

Dean...Dean was _in love_.

Shaking his head, Sam followed after, wondering what _other_ life-altering surprises awaited him.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
